


Romancing stones

by Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Assassin AU, Body Horror, Jason's bad pickup lines, M/M, Tim is snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa/pseuds/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa
Summary: Work is hard when you are managing a city of crime, and everything relies on crime lords listening to you and fearing and respecting you, Jason has spent a good amount of time clawing his way to the top and with his hand over Gotham’s underworld, he can’t be all over the place like he used to. Good thing he has a favorite assassin on speed dial to take care of loose ends and bad customers.Probably a bit too keen on seeing the pretty little owl as the death rates have gone up but screw that, he had an assassin to woo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zappedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/gifts).



> Tumblr [ link here](https://grimbutlovablereaper.tumblr.com/post/158626132530/dont-know-if-it-has-been-written-yet-but-the-idea)

They always beg even facing down the barrel of a gun or trembling with a blade to their throats, they faced death with such little dignity it disgusted Tim. So he always made it quick. Almost always.

“P-please, don't kill me!” 

The pathetic 'famed' owner of several lounges and casinos and some drug rings across Gotham, scrambled backwards as his would-be killer advanced knives drawn. A poor naive and arrogant bastard who had inherited his father's business and flaunted it. Flashy parties, flashier women, the ignorance that would cost him dearly very soon. Tim estimated in about just over a minute, they'll have nothing else to say and he'll have wet his pants. Just over a minute

“Please!”

“I'd make this quick if it were up to me but I have my orders, my employer wants to make a most painful example of you.”

“Wait, wait...please wait, is it money? I can pay, how much do you want? A million? Ten? Anything?!”

Tim closed the distance in several long strides down to a crouch, seizing the man's face viciously.

“Bribing won't work.”

Five.

“Commendable effort but I don't break contracts.”

Four.

Tim flipped his knife.

Three.

“I can tell you however that it's a bit too late to make up to my employer though.”

Two.

Tim brought the knife hovering up to his target's face, right beneath his left eye.

One.

“So I suggest you think of your happy place, this won't be swift.”

The smell of urine permeated the space and pooled under the man as he screamed.

 

Jason set the glock he'd been cleaning on his desk, frowning.

“No, no that isn't acceptable, I don't care how difficult it is, if they're selling to kid's then they get a warning, three strikes and they'll really learn how difficult I can get. His messenger went on to elaborate on something about police cracking down on every hot-spot in Gotham after the spike in unexplained murders. As if to prove his point, the man produced a notice for one drug lord, a warning with a sweep of any venues under his name sure to follow and if Jason could guess, he'd be scrambling to cover up the underground 'business' he'd been doing on the side. But that was what the cut nearly every criminal enterprise made to Jason was for, he could cover things up, pull strings better than any of them and above all, knew how to manipulate their dealings until they were off the radar. That and having the privilege of living to see the next day.

“Go back and tell them if they want to avoid the cops cracking down on their asses, they will pay their dues. Oh and let them know that if they do get found out, I'll make sure that they don't get to squawk ever,” Jason said, his tone low and dangerous.

His messenger nearly squeaked in fright as if Jason was directing that threat at him. He uttered a 'yes' and Jason nodded, waving him off. The man promptly left the room trying to fathom how he could relay the message with enough intimidation to get his point across.  
Once he was gone, Jason leaned back against the desk slightly, his arms crossed over his chest with a deep sigh. It was difficult getting his hand across the underworld of Gotham, he'd started off small, offing some prominent members of the various drug rings that deserved it and showing the evidence to other more prospective clients to prove just how serious he was, little note here and there, maybe an ear or finger to do with it, sometimes an eyeball. He rarely showed up in person but he made himself clear, he wanted control of the criminal empire and he knew how to do it. Of course, by the time he pretty much got to the top the work load had increased to the point he need to hire a few helpers, messengers, collectors and so on and they all had to be people he could either intimidate into obedience or trust, and as a voice spoke up behind him from the shadows, he remembered the one person he could trust without fail.

“You know they are right, your list of people killed or to be killed is drawing authorities on crime in Gotham more than usual.”

Jason snorted, “I can deal with that and they know it.”

Jason turned his head to look over his shoulder, just as Tim seemed to melt out from the shadows. His small, lithe body bound in leather moved with cat-like grace. His icy blue eyes set in an expressionless mask of beauty and danger, smooth save the small scar the cut off one thin eyebrow. Seeing him sent shivers down Jason's body, as usual.

“Besides, it's a necessary annoyance.”

“Like the tonight's target?” Tim said placing a pair of eyeballs on his desk which smeared across the metal.

“I take it you were successful.”

Tim also placed the audio recorder with a good ten minutes of screaming and bloody sounds.

“Slow and painful as you asked.”

“You certainly know how to get me going,” Jason smirked picking up the recorder with a gloved hand. Tim's face remained as stone.

“That's what you paid me for, though I wish you didn't make me perform such a messy kill.”

“That idiot had it coming for months now, since his pops got put out of the picture but he didn't have the brains nor the sense apparently to get the message. Well now he is the message, let's just hope his brother has more brain cells in his skull or I might have to send you again.”

Tim clicked his tongue and turned away with a contempt look. Jason couldn't help but grin, he loved it when the young man lost that emotionless expression for a brief moment, showing that he was human in the end. And in some ways, it made him even more attractive. He pushed away from the table and casually strode over to Tim, his hand in his pockets.

“Aww, don't be like that, would it make you feel better if I told you that I hire you because you do such a great job, that no one can ever trace you?”

“I know my capabilities, Jason, your words make no difference.”

Jason let out a contemplative hmm in response, stopping before the smaller man. Such power in that tiny body of his, his presence could be both undetectable to becoming the most terrifying thing in the whole city. Such fluid darkness made Jason wonder what delicious secrets were hidden inside. His eyes roved over Tim, a sleazy, mischievous smile played on his lips.

“I wonder what else you're capable of,” Jason purred, he dared to raise one hand and gently cup Tim's pale cheek, thumbing over the scar, “Care to show me?”

He saw something flicker in those ice blue eyes as he stroked the scar but Tim quickly forced the feeling aside and swatted Jason's hand away. Turning away coldly. The amused look on Jason's face never slipped. All his associates and subordinates treated him with a level of fear and respect, every single one except for this man who continued to elude him. It took nearly a year before Tim let him come close at all and another several months before he allowed physical contact when he realized how persistent Jason was. But after that never beyond one brief touch. Tim had claimed it was only to humor him but never cross the line and he said it with the most deadly look in his eyes that gave Jason that same feeling when he wanted to play with a blazing inferno.

“I believe we are done here.”

Jason chuckled as let his hands drop and listened briefly to the blood-curdling recording then gave a business smile to the young man.

“Yep, you'll find your payment on the fire escape at the top of the Grand Exchange building on Eastwell Avenue, number 43. Hidden and isolated like you asked.”

Tim gave a curt nod and began to recede back into the shadows.

“Leaving already? You're done for tonight and free, why not stay and keep me company?”

Tim didn't even pause, “Go ask one of your underlings.”

“You're much hotter.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Jason.”

“It could get me under your skin.” Jason felt like laughing his ass off and had to bite it back, keep the momentum going and it seemed to work as Tim stopped just before he was swallowed up by the night.

“I'll have you cut you out then.”

Oooooh, that was a win for him, rejected again thoroughly.

“I have a feeling I will hear from you soon, you ARE my most demanding client.”

Jason smile grew wider, that sounded like a tiny victory.

“Was that a compliment?”

Tim didn't answer and instead gave him a farewell, “Goodnight, Jason.” 

Jason almost made another flirty comment, but he got the feeling he might either get an actual boot in the face or disappoint himself since Tim's word was final, though that rarely bothered him.

“Goodnight, Ghost Owl.”

Tim disappeared as he did with everything else, silent in the night almost as if he was never there. Only the presence he left behind in Jason's mind made him real, the proof that the assassin existed. That was one of the reasons why Tim never liked being seen by anyone, it's harder to prove that such a person exist if they can't be seen or heard. He could remain a phantom that way, untraceable. But Jason had been allowed as an exception or rather forced himself into that inner circle much to the annoyance of the assassin but to Jason's surprise he was more lenient than he'd expected. But he still placed himself and the crime overlord at a good distance, which just made chasing his tail all the more fun.

Maybe he was beginning to get under that skin, Jason thought with a heated grin. He'd wait a few day before he'd call on the young man again. For a moment, he wondered if someone put a hit on him before he could put the hit on them, would he carry it out like any other job? Would his eyes be as cold? Probably.

 

As he'd promised, just over a week later, Jason picked up on a child trafficking ring that had moved in on his territory. And aside from the pure hatred he had for such operations, he was all too happy to pick up his cell and speed dial his favorite assassin, make a date of it.

“Hey little owl, sleeping pretty ?”

“What is it, Jason?”

“Aww, you're killing me here, where's my 'Hello darling'?”

“I may kill you for real, do not waste my time.”

Jason couldn't hold back the laugh but he calmed himself down, “Relax, I got another job for you, child trafficking services and I know we both want them out.”

The other line was silent for a few seconds before that cool voice started up again

“Understood, send me the details and I'll have your heads by tonight.”

“Thanks sweetie,” Jason purred.

“Don't mention it.”

Jason put his cell down and leaned back lazily in his chair. If he was a movie villain he'd be drumming his fingers together and cackling excellent now, sadly, this was no movie and work had to be done. The bliss of the brief exchange between Tim and himself would have to be interrupted by a call to his personal informer, followed by his fugly face showing up in his 'office' with the info and sending it to the assassin himself. Hidden line of course, a frequency that the young assassin had put up himself, Jason suspected he was adept not only in the ways of murdering someone but also tech genius as well but hell, not like he;d find out any time soon.

At least he could look forward to seeing that beautiful face tonight, maybe try some more passes at him and see if it will get him anywhere this time. Jason smiled at the thought as he pressed send.


End file.
